


A Thinking Cap

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Founders fic, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the lesser-known ego clashes between the Founders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thinking Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

“It’s not that we don’t appreciate your generous offer, Rowena,” Helga soothed.

“ _Very_ generous,” Salazar interjected. “And the diadem _would_ ensure students’ minds remained clear during Sorting, which I agree would give us a more accurate sense of their potential. It’s just…”

“Bias?” Rowena interrupted. “Because there are several enchantments I can...”

“It’s not that,” Helga assured her.

Rowena folded her arms. “What’s the problem, then?”

“Well…” Salazar hesitated. “You see…”

“We don’t think the boys will want to wear it,” Godric blurted.

Rowena glowered at them all for a minute. “ _Fine_ ,” she huffed at last. “We’ll use _Godric’s_ hat.”


End file.
